Sydney
by Ifellinlovewithavampire
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE - ONESHOT Drover/Sarah Ashley


_

* * *

_

A/N: Just an idea I got after watching the movie. ONESHOT I don't really know all of the slang stuff like bloody, crikey and all that jazz since I'm from southern Texas! I live with the cowboys! Hehe… ^_^

_Summery: What if Drover never saw Sarah when they came back from Mission Island? Nullah left with King George to go walkabout and now he doesn't know what to do. He goes south and finds someone he thought was dead. __**Drover/Sarah Ashley **_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Australia; it belongs to the wonderful director of Moulin Rouge and Romeo & Juliette. _

* * *

_**xxx Sydney xxx**_

No man hired him; no man fired him that's the way it is. _Just because it is, doesn't mean it should. _No! He would not think of her, she's gone! The Drover shook his head and sighed, it had been weeks since the bombing in Darwin and yet the wounds were still as fresh as when he saw HQ burn to the ground. _You probably never told Mrs. Boss you loved 'er…_ He shook the thought out of his head, urging the black Capricornia along, Sarah's Capricornia. _You really do have a gift with horses. Oh crikey. Things are different now, we've got Nullah._

* * *

They're gone, both of them. _I sing you to me Mrs. Boss! __**And I will here you my darling!**_ Lady Sarah Ashley looked out the window of small flat in Sydney, _it's as if the entire city is burning. _In the hand of the lady was a burnt picture of her and the two she believed she had lost. _Nullah ran around the table by Sing Song. "Don't come here! You knock food over!" _A tiny smile crossed her face as tears threatened to fall from her crystal blue eyes._ I stay out of their way and the stay out of mine, that's the way it is. Let's really give the bastards somethin' to talk about. Too bloody right, too bloody right._

* * *

"Drover, ain't ya a sight for sore eyes. Showin' up here and all." The Drover recognized this man to be the old drunk back from the Territory. _She deserves a drink like any man!_

"Aye mate, just passin' through."

"Not here to see the lady then?"

"She's… dead mate, gone."

"Oh really? I thought for sure she was still around..."

"If you weren't so drunk mate then maybe-." He cut short when he saw the familiar figure of a blonde beauty pass by on the other side of the street.

"Oi, where you goin'?!?"

"Sarah!" _where did she go?_

_

* * *

_

She packed her purse and looked one more time at the burnt picture on the dresser. _I galapa, I magic man. _She shook her head and quickened her pace as she scurried down the street, she was late. The HQ in Sydney was strict and_ very_ cautious after what happened in Darwin. She could go back to Faraway Downs any time she wanted, but she just couldn't face going back that place that held so many memories. "Nullah and the Drover won't be there."

Sarah recognized the old drunk talking to a tall man, his back was turned to her. He was trying to get away from the old fool, not that she blamed him. He reminded her of the Drover, narrowing her eyes she almost broke into a run.

"Sarah!" _it can't be, it can't._

_

* * *

_

"Sarah!" the Drover ran down the street desperately trying to catch up to her.

"Drover what are you doing here?" Ivan grabbed his arm.

"Let go! I saw Sarah!"

"Pff, what are you talking about? She's dead, remember?"

"But I- she- she was right there!"

"Come on, I'll get you something to drink." The Russian put his arm around the shoulders of the tall Australian.

_She really is gone then..._

* * *

"Sarah, love, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." A plump old woman asked, worry evident in her kindly voice.

"I believe I might just have."

"Cheer up lovey, the rain will be comin' anytime now and you'll go back to your cattle station."

"I don't know if I want to go back." She whispered as her head bowed.

"None of that lovey, now what do ya think about goin' to a little party with ol' Molly tomorrow night?"

Sarah turned her face back up to the aging woman and smiled, "that would be lovely."

* * *

"Come now Drover, there's a huge party tomorrow, I'm sure you can find your lady friend there."

"Ivan…"

"Shut up! If you think she's alive then go to the party and bloody find 'er already, huh!?!"

"Fine, but I doubt she'll be there."

"You never know. Now, you need a suit to go."

"What?" the Drover's head shot up, "no, no suits."

"To bad."

"Ah crikey."

* * *

"Come on dear you need a dress for the party."

"Molly, I thought you said it was a _small_ party."

"I did? Oh, silly me."

"Bu-!"

"Now here we are! Now wouldn't this look just lovely on you? Brings out your eyes I think."

"That has NO back to it and I'm not exactly 20 anymore."

"Nonsense, now try it on."

* * *

The following night the Drover had shaved his beard off, much like the night in 1939 at the ball. _But right now it's raining._ He had become respected some for his efforts to get the children from the mission back to safety. He turned to the bed and picked up something hidden from the world. "Just incase a miracle happens," and headed out the door in his white dress coat and black pants. Just like that night so many years ago.

* * *

Sarah Ashley sat on the stool at her dresser, her eyes downcast. She had to admit Molly had very good choice in clothes. She fixed the no back problem and was astonished by the beauty of the dress. Its glossy red shade, scoop neck, and flowing skirt had made her seem like a Greek goddess. She applied two soft ruby clips to her hair and slowly rose from her seat. Turning for her shawl she quickly made her way out of the door.

* * *

(**A/N: if you've ever seen Atonement than it's like Cecilia's in the dinner scene when the twins go missing but it's red and has a back to it!**)

* * *

"Come now Drover, don't hide behind your fear. If Sarah's really gone then she'd had want you have moved on."

"It's a lot more complicated than that Ivan."

"Pff, try me."

The Drover rolled his eyes and continued staring out at the crowd. Something caught his eye. There was a woman approaching in one hell of a dress with short blonde hair. "Ivan, look," he said amazed. She came closer and closer and when her back was turned he said, "Sarah?"

* * *

Molly couldn't help but giggle at the faces her beautiful companion was receiving when they past certain people. Most looked astonished or envious of the lady's beauty and stepped aside for her. They spotted the good captain, Emmett and made their way over to him. "Sarah how are you?"

"I could be much better Emmett, much better…"

"Sarah?"

* * *

The woman froze when the name slipped through his lips and Emmett looked shocked at the sight before him. The blonde haired woman turned to reveal familiar blue eyes and pouting lips. "Drover…"

* * *

Sarah froze in shock, Emmett looked the same when she looked at him. He couldn't be here, he wouldn't! She slowly turned her body to face the person standing behind her. There infront of her very own eyes was the man she thought was never coming back. His familiar chocolate eyes held such hope that when she met eyes with him that hope turned into a much greater emotion – love.

* * *

"Drover!" Sarah shouted as she flung herself at him.

"You're alive! Thank god…" he whispered hugging her to him.

"You- I thought you didn't care… I'm so sorry, I should never have asked you that."

"No you were right love. Nullah is safe though, we got him off of Mission Island."

"Wh- what? They said nobody could have survived." Sarah's eyes held shock and relief as they stood holding each others arms.

"They also said you were gone and yet… here you are." Drover said as his head shifted to the ground.

"Hey," she said lifting his chin up, "you are right. They _do_ say a lot of things and we're both here and alive. But Drover, where's Nullah? Is he with you?"

"No, no. King George came and took him walkabout. He'll be much safer in Arhnem country than here."

"Did you see King George?"

"Yes I did." He said laughing, amused by the motherly look his lover gave him. "Sarah I do want to say something to you, something I never said before."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Oh, I love you too." Sarah said before she pulled the Drover in for a kiss."

"Marry me," he pulled a small diamond ring from his coat pocket, "and I'll never leave you again."

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" Sarah had tears streaming down her face as the man she fell in love with slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit."

"Let's go home."

"There's no place like it." And they sealed the night with a kiss, smiles gracing their faces.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it. Hoped you liked it!_


End file.
